


Hesitation

by SanVulpecula



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanVulpecula/pseuds/SanVulpecula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take the next step in their relationship but it doesn't go as either one has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet.

Fuck me! Just FUCK ME! I screamed in my head over and over as Angie’s fingers traced up and down my opening.  
“Angela”  
She looked up at me and smirked.  
“Please”  
“Well since you said please”  
Immediately she thrust inside me so hard I yelled out. I settled into the feeling. I wrapped my head around her being inside me. You wouldn’t believe this was the first time we were having sex by the way it was going. This was far from romantic. Far from heated. Far from anything stereotypical first times are.  
Angie had made me strip down and lay on my back in bed. She stared at me in silence for what seem like eternity. I wanted her to say something, anything, to break the silence. But she continued to stare then started touching me softly, everywhere. And then after too long of teasing, here she was, thrusting two fingers inside me like she’d been doing this her whole life.

I felt her fingers curl inside me as she found my spot, swollen and pulsating.

I couldn’t stop moaning. Every hit and every thrust. It was everything I hoped for and more.  
She situated herself between my legs and placed her free arm tightly wrapped around my back. She held me so close. I wanted us to become one.  
She eventually went deeper. Deeper than anything, to my very core. I leaned up to bury my face in her neck and wrapped my arms around her. She squeezed tighter. Her two fingers became three as she slowed down her movements, focusing on the deepness instead of speed. At times, I’d thrust my hips against her hand a little faster, then she’d slow me down soon after.  
We rocked back and forth together. I don’t know how long, 5 minutes, 5 hours, 5 years. Eventually it started to hurt and I moved back enough that she knew to come out. She slowly removed her fingers and looked down at me, a sudden expression of surprise crossed over her face.  
“Peggy, you’re crying.”  
I reached up to feel my face. It was a little damp. Embarrassed, I looked away.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never…I never wanted to hurt you.” She said hovering over me, hesitating.  
“You didn’t hurt me Ang,” I said this still looking away from her.  
“Please look at me,” she pleaded with me.  
I turned my head and looked into her eyes that could be the color of the sea on one day and the forest the next, it was the sea today.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes I’m fine,” I said abruptly.  
She settled down next to me laying an arm around my still bare chest.  
I felt exposed. I really wanted to put my clothes back on.  
I sat up and Angie moved her arm out of the way. I slid off the bed and started picking my clothes up off the floor.  
“Peggy?”  
I looked at the goddess laying in my bed.  
“Are you upset with me?”  
“No, Ang, I’m not at all upset,” I said through a forced smile. It was true, I wasn’t upset. I had feelings that I couldn’t even begin to explain. They were so complicated and yet so simple. I love you. I wanted to say it, it was at the tip of my tongue but I held it back. Never say those three words after the first time you have sex with someone. Never.  
I put all my clothes back on as I felt Angie stare deep into my back. I turned around and gave her another half-smile.  
“Are you hungry? I could really go for some pizza right now!” I ask as I went to the sink in the corner of my room and washed my hands.

“Margaret Ruth Carter turn around right now!”  
I turned to Angie who was now sitting up in my bed.  
I half-hazardly wiped my wet hands on my pants, “Hmm?”  
“You can’t just do that. We just had…we just had sex for the first time. You stopped me and you were crying. Then you get dressed and want food?!”  
“I stopped because you were hurting me. But that’s not why..” I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.  
“’Not why’ what? Why you were crying? Why you got up and pretended like the last hour didn’t happen?” She was obviously getting frustrated as she bounded off the bed and walking toward me.  
“I’m good hun,” I take her face in my hands and kiss her on the forehead.  
“Screw that, you’re such a bad liar! You could just say it was the worst sex you’ve ever had or that you don’t wanna do it again ever or that I hurt you or I don’t know!” She pulled back from my hold on her face.  
I looked down at the old carpet covering my dorm room floor.  
“I’ll leave,” Angie said walking over to my desk to grab her phone and wallet.  
“No!” I say impulsively grabbing her arm, “Please don’t leave.”  
She looked up at me, placing her things back on the desk, “Then please tell me what’s wrong, or what you were thinking.”  
I instinctively look down at the floor again. I can’t handle her soft, yet intense gaze. I intake a breath and look up at her searching eyes.  
“I…I…fuck…I love you Angela!” I say the last bit a little loud. I look at her face, with her jaw hanging open which she quickly closes.  
Then I start going, I started the flood and I have to finish it, “I love you, I really do. I know it sounds impulsive and stupid, childish even. We aren’t even dating. We’ve kissed, once. We haven’t even made out. We had sex, once. I haven’t even fucked you. But I…I don’t know. I just, I’ve never in my life felt so close to someone. Had someone fuck…someone make love to me like you did. It was terrifying but so amazing. I can’t explain it. It’s just this feeling I can’t explain except by saying I love you. And I totally understand if you’re freaking out right now. I wouldn’t blame you if you left and never came back. I didn’t want to say anything but obviously I’m not good at play things off. You wanted to know, so here it is. Here I am. Raw and in the flesh.”  
I finally stopped. I was done. I said my two cents...more like a dollar worth of shit. The whole time Angie just stood there, staring into my eyes as I spilled my heart.  
She stepped forward and mimicked where my hands had been on her face just a minute before and pulled me into her. She kissed my lips gently at first, and then she parted my lips with her tongue. I quickly drew in a breath. Then she turned me around and pushed me up against the desk softly. She removed her hands from my face and placed them on my legs and lifted me onto the desk. She wrapped my legs around her waist as she earnestly kissed me. My tongue began to massage hers as she felt up and down my arms. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer as I sucked softly on her tongue.  
I lost my thoughts, I didn’t even think about what we were doing. It was a moment that didn’t need thought.  
I wanted her though. So I slowly started to put my hands under her shirt and move my way up. Her breathing grew more uneven. I slide my hands up her smooth flat stomach to the bottom of her bra. I wanted them in my mouth. I didn’t even bother unhooking her bra; I just pulled the bra and shirt up her chest and pulled my mouth away from hers’. I slowly licked her left nipple, which was already erect. I moved my head to the other side and kissed the right one. I then placed my whole mouth around her nipple began licking and sucking lightly at first but getting harder and harder. I looked up at Angie’s face, her lips were parted, eyes closed as she moan and purred softly. Her hand was on the back of my head; fingers intertwined in my thick hair, pulling my face to her breast. 

This was amazing. This is what I loved. Well I loved every part of Angie.  
A mumble came out of Angie’s throat.  
“Hmm?” I moaned, her nipple still locked in my lips.  
“I love you too,” Angie whispered as she moved her head down to watch me work.  
I stopped my proceedings and looked at her. I smiled. God how did I get so lucky.  
“I want your tongue somewhere else,” Angie said to me as she started to unbutton her pants.  
I smirked. Subtly wasn’t her strong suit.


End file.
